Persona 4 arena
Summary 2 years after persona 4 golden the investigation team is back together to solve a new case Prologue Labrys the origin of Labrys begins with Labrys Shard's story A few Years after Labrys tale Shard Kuso a student at Yasogami high finishes his invention but on that day he meets a special someone that changes his destiny and his life forever Minato and Shadow Operatives After Shard's story Minato and his friends Break into Chaos corp in hopes of rescuing Labrys but they were to late but they do learn that young man saved her from being rebooted into a mindless servant Heroes of inaba The investigation team doing their own things after defeating a god The P-1 grand prix 1st round Yu vs Chie Yu wakes up at the courtyard of Yasogami high and wonders how he got there Round 2 Minato vs Yukiko Minato finds himself at the courtyard at Yasogami high school and he replies deja vu then he runs into Shard who's looking for his girlfriend round 3 Yousuke vs Yu Yosuke gives chase to Teddie but instead appears in the music room where he has to face Yu Round 4 Minato vs Akahkio Minato tries to follow Shard but instead encounters his friend Akhahkio says he here's for saying he was weak to save his friend Shinjiro Round 5 Chie vs Akhakio round 6 Minato vs Elizabeth: A Reunion between guest and mistress Minato Round 7 Yu vs Aigis Shard enters the heat of battle Shard finally finds Labrys however when reuniting with Labrys he encounters Naoto Round 8 Yosuke, Chie and Yukkio vs Teddie Yosuke, Chie and Yukio find Teddie The true masters of the p-1 grand prix Shadow Shard and Labrys Chasing Labrys Round 9 Minato vs Yu:Clash of the wild cards Minato and Yu end outside the school before they could go back a barrier was blocking before their battle could begin they asked if they met before then a flashback of Team robot mystery of the shadows Labyrinth is shown Round 10 Chie vs Akhakio Round 11 Yukio vs Mitsuru: Clash of the princess Round 12 Shard vs Agis: The In-laws Shard finally catches the Shadow and demands that she gives Labrys back Round 13 Shard vs Labrys: Love isn't eternal/A endangered relationship final round: The investigation team vs Shadow shard and Labrys Shard and Labrys accept their shadows The true culprit Shard vs Brainwashed Labrys Lovers reunited Labrys decides to stay with the investigation team and Shard knowing the culprit is safe in The shadow operatives's hands Shard and Labrys give each other a kiss Scenes * Prologue Labrys * Shard's story * Minato and the shadow operatives * Heroes of inaba * The p-1 grand prix * 1st round:Yu vs Chie * 2nd round:Minato vs Yukkio * 3rd round:Yosuke vs Yu * 4th round:Minato vs Akhakio * 5th round:Chie vs Akhakio * 6th round: Minato vs Elizabeth * 7th round Yu vs Aigis * Shard enters the heat of battle * 8th round Yosuke, Chie and Yukkio vs Teddie * the true master of the grand prix * 9th round: Minato vs Yu:Clash of the wild cards * 10th round Chie vs Akhakio; the rematch * 11th round:Yukio vs Mitsuru: Clash of the princess * 12th round:Shard vs Aigis: The in-laws * 13th round:Shard vs Labrys love isn't enteral/an endangered relationship * Final round: The Investigation team vs Shadow Shard and Labrys * Shard and Labrys accept their shadows * Bouns Round: Shard vs Brain-washed Labrys * Lovers reunited __FORCETOC__ Category:Stories